Blonde on Broadway
by PrincessRotation
Summary: Sam's first shot at being the lead in a broadway project musical, Freddie and Carly are in the crowd supporting her. But does Freddie get a little jealous at the romantic storyline? Ends with Seddie, of course!


**slowly coming to terms with the new layout and i think i may like it  
i think, not sure yet tho**

**I don't own any of the songs or anything used in this fic, I've just borrowed them for this!**

**on with the story i guess;)**

* * *

'Come on, we need to get to our seats before the show starts and it's too late!' Carly urged, poking Freddie in the back.  
'Chill Carls, we'll get there!' Freddie hissed, making his way down the auditorium to their third row seats. He looked around in amazement, there must be hundreds of people here.  
'It's starting any minute!' She fussed, finding their seats and pulling him down next to her. 'Everyone's already here!'  
'Look, don't shout at me, you're the one who made us late.' He shrugged, looking up at the grand deep red velvet curtains.  
He'd never imagined in his wildest dreams that Sam was the theater type. She was normally abrasive and stayed away from anything too girly, which he had thought, included singing. Apparently not, last summer she had signed up for this Broadway project thing for young people, and now here she was, in her first lead role, showcasing a voice no one had previously known she had.

He was pretty excited.  
Because since the breakup, all he had done was think of Sam. It's like she had tapped into the chip his mom had in his brain, and rewired it to send out a steady flow of Sam. He felt himself falling for her more and more each day, and now, as she was rising up and finding new talents, he was proud and excited for her. He couldn't wait for those curtains to open and reveal the light she had been dimming all of her life until now.

The musical was an original by the director, but using popular songs that the audience could relate to. He thought this was a great idea because it allowed the audience to relate more to the play, knowing the songs already, and it meant Sam didn't have to waste time learning a whole new bunch of songs, most of them she already knew.  
She had never let anyone catch her practicing, she only practiced at home or at the actual Broadway project center.  
So he didn't really know what to expect. But knowing Sam - it was bound to be amazing.

'It's starting!' Carly squealed, as the lights dimmed and the director slipped from behind the curtain to address the audience. He welcomed them and talked to them for a while, but Freddie didn't really catch most of what he said, as he just kept looking at the curtain behind him, imagining Sam behind them, waiting to belt her heart out. Finally, after what seemed like years (okay, five minutes), the director bowed out gracefully and the curtains swept beside.

Sam was sitting on a box on the dark stage which looked like a scrap yard, wearing some black dr martens, her hair had black low lights, dark makeup, short tattered shorts and a black top, with a black leather jacket, a black bandanna tied around her head. She looked scary - yet beautiful. She was surrounded by people and it looked like some sort of gang.  
The narrator stood at the side of the stage and explained that she was Tuesday, a leader of a ruthless gang who were rivals with another gang. He also explains that she is having a secret affair with someone named Alex, and she sneaks off to meet him. It is explained that though she loves Alex, she is afraid he will bring down her rep and she will be chucked as the leader of her gang.

As Alex started to confess his love to Tuesday, Freddie began to feel that familiar feeling of jealousy creep over him. This happened whenever another guy so much as looked at Sam. He gripped the arm rests of his chair as he watched Alex kiss Tuesday passionately. 'It's not real. It's not real.' He murmured to himself. Thank God Carly was too engrossed to hear him.

He found himself grinning while the rest of the audience were aww-ing, when Tuesday broke things off with Alex because of her rep and status in the gang. He knew he was being silly, but he almost cheered. He didn't want to have to see Alex kiss her again.

She returned to the gang and told them she had intended to go and buy drugs, but she couldn't find the dealer, so that they would never know about Alex. She then proceeded to tell them that she had some 'Biddness to take care of' (A line that Freddie strongly felt she had written into the script herself, she said that quite a lot in real life), and sneaked into a club on the other side of town.

The narrator explained that Tuesday was also a cabaret singer for well needed money. This was also kept a secret from her gang. This was finally when he would get to hear Sam sing. As she walked onto the stage dressed in a golden dress, her hair with no black streaks, no longer straight but wavy now, red lipstick and shimmery golden eye makeup, the people in the club sitting on tables around her watched as the band burst into life.

He recognized the song; It was 'Love on Top' by Beyonce. He knew it would be a hard song to sing, but as she opened her mouth to sing the first verse into the mike, he had no doubts in her. He knew she would be amazing.

'_Honey, honey, I can see the stars all the way from here... Can't you see the glow on your window pane?  
__I can feel the sun whenever you're near, every time you touch me I just melt away.' _She sang, and he grinned. She was perfect.

_'Now everybody's asking why I'm smilin' up from ear to ear... But I know... Oh-oh!  
Nothing's perfect but it's worth it after fighting through my tears... And finally you put me first!  
Baby it's you! You're the one I love! You're the one I need! You're the only thing I see. C'mon, baby it's you!  
You're the one that gives your all, you're the one I always call, when I need you everything stops-  
Finally you put my love on top!' _She caught Freddie's eye and winked at him, carrying on with her routine. His heart rose in his chest and he beamed up at her, hoping she knew how amazing he thought she was and that he was rooting for her.

When the song finished, the audience was already on their feet, applauding and cheering. Freddie knew one thing: Sam was born to preform.

In the next scene, Tuesday does a duet with a bad boy dude named Jionni, to the song 'Ass Back Home' by Gym Class Heroes. Again, he slipped into a bad mood, scowling despite Sam's melodic voice filling his ears. He really wished he could sing so that that would be him up along side her. He watched Tuesday fall in love with Jionni, and every little flirty action that they did wound him up a little more. He didn't know why he was so stressed out, it wasn't real for God's sake.

Tuesday agrees to join Jionni's band, and as she leaves the Narrator tells the audience that unbeknownst to Tuesday, Jionni is the leader of the rival gang. Freddie couldn't help but smile, that meant an argument between the two characters, which also meant less romance.

Freddie was getting restless by the next scene - the plot had introduced another man into Tuesday's life - Max. Max was the stalker type who never left Tuesday alone, and he was a little creepy. He was bummed out. Three men after her character? Tuesday was defiantly going to end up with one of them. Tuesday managed to ditch Max and go to meet Jionni - whom she explains her situation to. He comes up with a solution - Invite Max to their next gig, and tell him the song she is going to sing will be directed at him, Vacation by Simple Plan. Tuesday feels bad but Jionni manages to bring out the dark side in her.

Carly sighed in her seat, and Freddie looked across at her. 'God, Jionni's so hot.' Carly mumbled, twirling a piece of hair around her finger and fluttering her eyelashes at the actor, who hadn't noticed her cause he was so into the scene.  
Freddie chuckled. 'Bad boys always were your type.' He shrugged.  
'Mmmm. He is smoking.' Carly said, making gooey eyes at him.  
Freddie shook his head. 'Do you think Sam's into him?' He asked, trying not to sound upset.  
'I hope not.' Carly said, in her own little world. 'Cause I am.'

The next scene was the gig - and Tuesday walked onto the gig 'stage' while looking for Max in the audience, spotting him when he waves animatedly. She shook her head in exasperation as the rest of the band joined her on stage, including Jionni, who she blew a kiss to. The song started and Sam of course, rocked it as Tuesday. She looked directly at Max and sung, '_I know a guy who's obsessed with a girl, he'll talk for hours, and still tomorrow, he'll call again, and when she thinks that this could be the end, he calls again. At six in the morning he waits at the door, she tells him to leave, but, still tomorrow he'll be there again - he won't let, go!' Can't you just go somewhere on vacation? I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want. A one way ticket out of my life, watching you fly away. I never liked you.'  
_Max of course, leaves, hurt. Tuesday looked guilty, but carried on with the song. At the end, the real audience were on their feet again, cheering her on. Sam's character spots Alex in the crowd now, just as Jionni steps up to kiss her. She calls after Alex as he leaves too, but it's too late.

Freddie's head started to hurt. He was happy for Sam, this was a dream opportunity, but did the plot really have to be about romance? He hated that she had so many guys involved with her. And she'd obviously kissed them over and over in rehearsal. His chest ached just thinking about it.

But he couldn't dwell on it too long, as the interval was announced, and he hopped to his feet. 'C'mon!' He said to Carly, pulling her up. 'Let's go see Sam!'  
'Yeah, and maybe we can go find the hottie playing Jionni.' Carly giggled. The two brunettes rushed through the crowd into the back dressing room. A body guard stopped them entering, but Sam, sparkling and shimmering in the dressing room, called, 'It's okay Jeff! They're with me!' And they were granted access.

Freddie ran over to Sam, pulling her into a hug. 'Oh my God, Sam, you were so amazing.' He whispered into her hair.  
She chuckled. 'Thanks Freddo.'  
'You seriously belong on Broadway. Legit.' He said, pulling away and letting Carly at her.  
Carly squealed and jumped up and down, jumping on her friend. 'Sam! Oh my God, Sam, oh my God you're sooooo good! And you get to work with that hottie, Jionni.' She winked.  
Sam laughed, picking up the signals and pointing to the other side of the room. 'His name's Ben. He's over there, go get him Carls.' She winked.  
Carly scrambled off the meet Ben, and Freddie turned to Sam. 'So, the plot...' He smiled.  
'A bit confusing, yeah?' She laughed. 'I know, it's hard to keep up with. But you're getting it, yeah?' Sam asked, her head cocked to one side.  
'Oh, I got every second of it.' Freddie grumbled.  
'Hey now, why you pouting?' Sam asked, reaching up to shake his shoulders lightly.  
'I don't know.' He shrugged. 'I just... Nothing. You were really good out there baby.' He let slip before he could realize what he just said. He gasped, scrabbling to apologize for letting slip one of his nicknames for her while they were dating.  
'Did you just call me ba-' Sam started, but the stage manager cut in.  
'Five minutes guys! I expect you in position in three minutes!'  
'I better go. Sam said, shrugging apologetically. She began to walk off in the direction of the stage, but she stopped halfway, turning around and blowing him a kiss. 'Bye, _baby_.' She winked.  
He blushed and turned around quickly before she could see, searching for Carly. She was already running up to him, paper in hand. 'I got his number! Result!' She gabbled, and Freddie would have chuckled, but he was still burning with embarrassment, so he just pulled the brunette back to her seat.

The rest of the play was a bit of a blur. Tuesday was confronted by her gang, they told her the truth about Jionni, she didn't believe them, she confronts Jionni, finds out the truth, stabs him-  
Wait, what? His attention is once again fully on the musical. Tuesday stabs Jionni in the stomach and he starts to feel that he likes this play a little better.  
But then, Tuesday turns the knife on herself, trying to end her own life too.  
Suddenly, this play isn't so fun. But Alex of course - comes to Tuesday's rescue. He saves her and Freddie's worried there's going to be another emotional, soppy, lovey-dovey scence, but thankfully he's wrong. Alex leaves Tuesday to revive by herself, so that she never knew he was there.  
He's fully happy watching the rest of the musical play out now, and he listens to every song Sam sings with full attention, never missing a note.

In the end, somehow, Tuesday ends up with Alex, (oh, how predictable) and Max ends up with some other girl so that the audience didn't feel too bad for him. Freddie joins the crowd to give a standing ovation, but he still feels jealous and angry since Tuesday and Alex are making out in front of him on stage.  
He rushes out before anyone else, even before Carly. He waits outside the theater, watching everyone trickle out until Carly's beside him.  
'Where's Sam?' He asks.  
'Still in the dressing room with Ben.' She shrugs. 'I was just gonna go in there and talk to them before Ben leaves-'  
'You go ahead.' He says. 'Tell Sam to meet me here. Take your time with Ben.'  
Carly got the message, standing up and leaving in the direction of the dressing rooms.

Freddie waited patiently, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Sam. He didn't have a long time to think though - a minute later and the sound of footsteps and an 'oomph' sound confirmed that the firey blonde had dropped down next to him.

'Standing ovation, huh?' He teased, looking at her. She was wearing the gold dress she had worn in the finale, but now she had her chuck taylors on instead of heels. He chuckled. Typical Sam.  
'I am pretty good, aren't I?' She winked.  
He smiled sadly, nodding and looking away.

He heard her sigh, threading her arms through his one arm and resting her head on his shoulder. 'What's up Freddo? Didn't like the show? Was it too boring for your taste?' She teased, messing with his sleeve.  
'No, Sam you were perfect. You were born for the stage.' He smiled.  
'Thank you.' She murmured. 'So what's up?'

He thought about telling her the truth, she did seem to be in a good mood now. He guessed this time was as good as any. 'I miss you baby.' He said, looking down at her. When she didn't respond, he realized she was waiting for him to continue - so he did. 'Watching you kiss those guys up there - It killed me.' He murmured, feeling her sigh next to him. 'And I know it's not real or anything, it's just a stage kiss, but you know... Maybe you could like one of them in real life, and then you'll have forgotten all about me.' He explained, blushing.

'Freddie.' She sighed, shaking her head into his arm. 'It's always been you, you great idiot.'

He froze, looking down at her in shock. 'Really?'

'I swear I sung those love songs with you in mind. I was looking straight at you dude! Didn't you see?' She laughed, sitting up, letting him throw his arm around her shoulder as she put hers around his waist.  
'I guess I just thought you were looking for a friendly face. For some moral support?' He asked, and she laughed again.  
'Hey, wanna be my boyfriend?' She asked, as they watched the last of the cars pull away.  
'Sure.' He smiled casually, leaning down to kiss her curls. 'And I'll come and watch this show every night. I expect full backstage access, to make sure the dudes aren't macking on you.' He teased, but to his surprise, she nodded.  
'Okay. I think I need you in the crowd every night. I get kinda nervous and seeing you cheering me on helped me through it.' She blushed.

He leaned down to kiss her full on the lips when Carly and Ben crashed through the doors, into the parking lot.

'Oh hey guys!' Carly said, and then saw the position they were in. 'Oh, did we just-'

'S'up Sam.' Ben nodded. 'Who's this?' He winked.

'Hey Ben, this is Freddie... My boyfriend.' Sam said, her eyes darting to Carly for her reaction. To her relief, the brunette beamed.

'Oh really? Hey man, she's quite a handful isn't she?' He chuckled, and Freddie felt himself liking this kid. Just as long as he didn't want Sam like that.

'Yeah.' Freddie laughed, reaching up his arm to high five Ben's stretched out hand. 'Tell me about it.'

'She's mad talented though.' He grinned, and then took Carly's hand, making her blush. 'Come on Carly, lets leave the two love birds to it.'

'Okay Ben.' Carly giggled, waving goodbye to her friends before leaving with Ben.

'So anyway-' Freddie started, and Sam laughed and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

'I love you.' He whispered into her ear.

'I love you twice.' She winked, remembering that that was one of their old personal jokes.

'Thrice.' He chuckled, needling his fingers through her hair and pulling her face closer.

* * *

**Ta-da! Don't know if you guys liked that. I mean, it made sense to me, but the musical may have been a bit confusing for you guys? I don't wanna insult your intelligence or anything, but I did keep swapping between the musical and what Freddie was doing and thinking. So if you were confused - sorry!  
I actually planned a whole musical for this story with songs and everything, oh my god. I couldn't be bothered to write it all out though, haha. After the interval I was just like, rush it, get it over with, no one cares.  
So yeah. I hope you understood it, and more importantly, liked it! I've never written anything like this before :o **


End file.
